


It's A Long Way To The Top if You Want To Rock And Roll

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gangbang, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Spanking, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: May's won the Johto Grand festival, and she's decided there's only one way to reward her team for bringing her so far: letting them do to her body what they have always wanted. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	It's A Long Way To The Top if You Want To Rock And Roll

Emotionally speaking, a lot of things hit home for May in very short order. The big one hanging over her was her victory in the Johto Grand Festival, probably the biggest accomplishment of her career. She had won something big here and had just made a big splash in the process, feeling ready and successful now in ways she never had before, now full of a pride she was ready to let carry her far. But that all tied again into the other things she'd been wrangling with. How did she reward her Pokemon for all their work and help in getting her to this point?

A lot of thing could have don, but one kept coming back, kept circling around her thoughts as she tried to consider the situation. May could tell her Pokemon were harbouring an attraction toward her. She caught them looking at her in certain ways, caught the way they were eyeing in particular her breasts, which were more than big for a girl her age, and the excitement that it inspired in her was a guilty one. May's team was good and obedient, but she could tell quickly that they were all hiding an attraction toward their trainer that didn't scare May away as much as it maybe should have; she felt oddly receptive to the idea, and she didn't fully understand how to make sense of that in any realistic way. And yet, those thoughts were all she could really grasp when trying to think about how to make this work. She knew what she had to do, knew what the only way forward was, and she accepted it eagerly.

May knew what she had to do.

The thick forest provided lots of deep and helpfully untrodden spaces where she could virtually guarantee her privacy, and she found one that would give her everything she needed, that would let her find the peace and the isolation she needed to make this plan work. With nobody to get in the way, May released all six of her main team, took a deep breath, and prepared herself for the show. Glaceon, Munchlax, Blaziken, Venusaur, Wartortle, and Skitty stood before her, curious and intrigued by the location. They hadn't expected to be let out in the middle of a forest, and it left them all with question about what was happening and why. They looked around, curiosity flaring p within them all as they wondered what was going on.

May looked upon her Pokemon. She was ready. It didn't scare her as much as she was expecting it to, which was a good sign that she had this well in hand. All them were boys, except for Venusaur, which as she looked at the utter size of her, she was all too thankful for. May was dressed plainly for this, out of her contest outfit and back into her casual clothes these days, a sleeveless orange shirt, black spats, and a big smile. "I really wanted to thank you all for what you've done for me in our time together," she said, hands clasped in front of her. "We've been through a lot together, and I love each of you so much. This is me thanking you for that in the way that I think you all want me to. This is the appreciation you all deserve."

Before her Pokemon, May began to strip, starting out of her clothes with a confident and sweet sultriness that wanted to excite and to entice, her body clenched up with a feverish pulse of way more pleasure than she was expecting to feel just from beginning to peel off her clothes. May was ready to get what she wanted, eagerly undressing for the eyes that soaked in the sight of her in motion. There was no sexy dance, there was no graceful, alluring routine she had rehearsed. There was only the reality of undressing herself for the eager gaze of her Pokemon, who watched happily as she bared her young, ripe, ready body.

Exposing herself fully to the Pokemon, May felt a lot safer and more comfortable with all of this than she'd been expecting. Her cheeks were bright red and she definitely wasn't in a position of calm and control as she stood there before her whole team in ready, compromising offering, arms spreading out wide. This was a lot more sexual than My had ever been before. But it all felt right to her, somehow. "I want to make sure you can enjoy yourselves any way you can," May said. "And that means I want to let you have my body. You can grow closer to me this way. I hope." She readied herself for the crazy, standing bare now before her Pokemon, clothes in a neat pile on the ground.

Skitty was the first one bold enough to act, as he inched forward and tried to motion with his paws for her to get lower to the ground. May went, settling slowly down onto her butt and sitting there, inviting him forward as she let him choose how he wanted to approach her. May wanted this to be about her Pokemon and them getting whatever they wanted from her, and that in turn meant letting Skitty do whatever he pleased with her, and fortunately, Skitty was not looking for anything too hasty as he hopped up onto her, forepaws pressing against her midsection for balance as his mouth latched around one of he nipples.

The sudden and excitable sucking caught May completely off guard, as she clenched up and let out a shaky gasp. She wasn't expecting this much immediate breast attention, but the voracious suckling threw her, had her captured and confused as she felt the pressure rise. "Wow," She moaned, body tensing up as she welcomed the suddenness and the pressure of his sucking. "You really wanted to do this, didn't you?" her fingers pressed against Skitty's body and began to caress along his side, moving up along is neck and to his head, feeding the feline scritches even as he sucked on one of her nipples. It was an aggressive and eager push into the pleasures May was perplexingly ready now to face.

The weird struggle between certainty and nervousness inside of May kept aching and throbbing stronger as the mouth held firm to her breast. Skitty's focus and desire was all firm, strong, driven by pleasures that hit her just right, that brought on swells of desire and affection toward her Skitty like she'd never felt before. Everything warm and hot inside of May begged for this attention, a desire and hunger that felt like it would save her from the weird pressures that kept rising. It was welcome, warm, and May was happy to let this be the start of things as she reached a hand down between her legs.

Skitty could feel the rustling of May's arm against his side as she played with herself, and he was happy to keep pushing, sucking greedier at her breasts and keeping up the want and the excitement that he was able to keep pushing. After so long spent admiring her surprisingly developed chest outlined against her top, he was able to savour it. His front paws pressed against the breast, pressing down against it, and the eager throb of pleasure and need was everything he craved, pleasures that kept rising up as the lust grew hotter, as the pleasure built and May found herself zeroing in on everything she needed.

Pumping fingers into her pussy while she got her breast sucked on by her Skitty wasn't the way May thought she would be giving her body up to her Pokemon, and yet the pleasure was sudden. Hot. Bringing her a pleasure and a twisting fire that had her not caring about how much this was probably over the line. Having sex with her Pokemon was a prospect May wasn't ready for, but she was eager. Ready. The pleasure was hot and she was ready to take it, fingers working needier at her slick pussy as she pushed her own limits, as she indulged harder into the pleasures and the hungers that she felt utterly unable to resist.

The other Pokemon watched as May pushed herself to an orgasm with Skitty's help, as the voracious moans rang out proudly and the pleasure rose harder. Her head rolled back as she let out her cries, but as Skitty let his mouth pull back from her breast at last, he wanted more. May pitched forward again and met his lips, sharing a kiss with Skitty and accepting the pleasures of a situation now racing completely out of control. She was shaky, confused, full of a lot of feelings that she felt like she wanted to embrace and let come out, to break down the tensions and the concerns holding back her needs now.

"I want all of you," she cooed. "Who's next? I'm ready."

Wartortle walked up, grasping May's shoulders and easing her to the ground. She went, happy to feel the growing heat and the excitement begin to swell inside of her. He put her on her back and climbed up onto her stomach, straddling it as he grabbed her breasts, pulling them into position against his cock and letting him begin to thrust back and forth between them. May was startled by that, but also ready to let him follow, moaning sweetly as he began to fuck her tits, groaning in excitement as he pushed on and showed off what he was capable of.

"You all really liked my breasts," she mused, smile wide as she let the treatment start to work itself out. She was excited to let these pleasures build, leaning now into the desire of seeing what they would all want to use her body or first, eagerness growing and swelling with an escalating rush of all the pleasures May craved most. "I wish I knew sooner. I had to think a lot about how much I wanted to let you all have me, but if I knew then what I knew now, maybe this could have been happening already." Her cheeks were bright at the thought, eyes looking down at the blue cock head poking toward her face as he used her breasts for his own pleasure. It was direct and lacking in ceremony or restraint, but in some weird way it was better for it; May wanted to se what her Pokemon could do and wanted to be explored, and that was precisely what was coming now in waves as she let this all go.

Wartortle let out eager grunts of agreement as his thrusts kept up, hastening pleasures bringing with it so much more pleasure and delight than could really be dealt with, and all this dizzy, hungry pleasure hit her where she needed it, waves of delight and greed that she felt utterly beholden to now, ready to lose herself to as they swept over her body and she embraced her most hungry desires. May accepted the treatment of her body, and as she looked up toward his face, she saw the pleasure beneath the determination there. Saw the degree to which Wartortle was genuinely invested in pushing on and doing is part. It wound her up in ways she felt very ready to embrace, shaky pleasures consuming her and bringing with it excitement. Need. Frantic and shameless devotion.

"My body is yours to play with," she promised, trying to overcome the pulse of nerves through reassurance to them and to herself that this was okay and what she wanted. And May did want it; she knew deep within that this was exactly what she craved. But the step of actually capitalizing on it took time and shaky, confused growth, as May did her best to take this, watching the back and forth of his cock as it thrust on quicker, the pleasure rising up with so much more excitement and desire than could be helped. Every twitch and pulse of his cock before her eyes and between her sensitive breasts gave May the feeling of excitement, a throbbing, warning rush of all the desires she really needed, and there was absolutely nothing like it.

Immersing herself in lust was everything she needed, and she could savour these pleasures as her Wartortle worked quicker along, hastening his crash into pleasure before finally pulling back and cumming onto her breasts. Messy streaks of cool, slightly blue-tinged jizz splattered upon her chest, and May was happy to take it all on, moaning louder and happier under the joy and the feeing of dizzy want that came with this sudden pulse of need, and she was certain she was due more, as Wartortle too scampered up her body to shove his tongue into her mouth, kissing her with a lot more aggression and haste than Skitty had.

When Wartortle's kiss was done, Munchlax looked like he couldn't take anymore. Like he'd been holding back as long as he could to resist the pleasures now coming over him, and he scrambled forward, grabbing his trainer's legs and burying his face into her mound, starting to lick at her pussy with immediate and wild need, desires that hit May suddenly and with intense suddenness, abrupt pulses of desire. "Munchlax!" May gasped, body tightening up and legs spreading out as she felt his mouth press in against her snatch and began to lick. Munchlax was shameless in his sudden devouring of her pussy, as gluttonous and as feverish as could be, and it was all a lot more than she was expecting.

The pleasure was incredible, fierce swells of all the need and the hunger May needed most. The pleasure was insistent, so firm and so reckless that she wasn't really sure what to do with all of it, she just knew that she felt amazing, letting her body shudder under cravings and wants that just didn't want to slow down. Munchlax's tongue was aggressive and shameless, licking along her pussy lips with the intention of proving himself, and all the spirals of need and lust that hit her so fast and so hard felt like exactly what she needed. Letting Wartortle fuck her chest was nice, but now she had pleasure firm upon her, the focused and fierce heat of acceptance and desire that kept her wanting more.

Aggressive licks kept up with excellent focus and a brilliant heat that kept her deep under, and she was in or this, along for the chaotic ride of being eaten out by her Munchlax. It was a lot to deal with, but the wild excitement of being tended to like this brought May all she wanted, pleasures dizzier and greedier as they pulled her down into this need, this want. Every roll of her hips was an offer of more, a chance to explore the desires that kept coming on in waves. His licks and his kisses weren’t experienced, weren't really built on any clear knowledge of ow to eat pussy. But he wanted to please her so badly, and as he did so, he pushed her into pleasures that had May sinking in much faster, wilder acceptance of these needs, desires hastening her crash into ecstasy and leaving her unsure how to control her downward descent. Everything kept happening with such speed and such vigor that May was happy to keep it claiming her, writhing on the ground as he pursued pleasure she just had to give up to.

The first orgasm had been a bit too finger-based for May to feel like she had been brought to it by another. That wasn't a problem for the rush of pleasure she felt now, the mess of heat and raving that washed across her body now, pleasures aching with something to prove and an absolutely stubborn rush of everything she needed all at once. Her orgasm came on loud, messy, hot, as she moaned, "You're so good to me!" through the throbbing of her body, spine arching as she rode out this delight. May was well on he way to Pleasures like she wasn't ready to experience, and she found herself giving up now to the shameless joy of really letting go, every second of this heat and this pleasure just too great to handle.

Her fingers reached down to guide Munchlax toward her lips for a kiss, and even with the taste of her pussy heavy on his tongue, she was happy to show back her gratefulness to him, moaning in sweet delight in as she felt the shuddering delights of giving in creep through her.

Munchlax pulled away, and Glaceon was already right there, waiting his turn with a lot less patience than May was expecting out of him. It excited her more for it, as he grabbed her hip and began to prod her to roll over. "You know what you want already," she purred. "I wonder how long you've been imagining this." With a bit of her lip, May rolled onto he hands and knees, curving her spine and presenting her butt to Glaceon, pussy dripping and ready now for him, prepped by the vigorous oral she’d received, and now she was open to the next step of things, offering herself to a Pokemon in a way there was no coming back from.

Glaceon hopped up onto May and tried to push her hips lower as he mounted her, climbing on top of is trainer and pursuing a pleasure as shameless and as need as could be. He was unafraid of pursuing this, proud to be the first one to take his trainer’s pussy and just fucking it hard. The snug embrace of May's tight, needy pussy was helpless and hungry, receptive to the canine haft of a heaving, thrusting Glaceon. "You're taking my virginity right now," she moaned, eyes wide as she brought her body lower, like he wanted. She was hungry and clumsy, full of pleasures that came no faster and more insistent as everything Glaceon did served to excite her harder, and May was hopelessly elated, giving in with moans and a clumsy heave of her hips back and forth.

Everyone was watching. Mai looked over her shoulder, watched the give of five other Pokemon soaking in the sight of Glaceon mounting their trainer and waiting for their own turns with her. She felt exposed and open in ways she never had before, and the crushing excitement continued doing to her tings she was oddly ready for, a sense of prepared acceptance starting to hit her as confidence became more potent and prominent, more acceptable. Maybe it was jut ow good it felt, how the feeling of Glaceon's cock pushing into her and loosening her pussy pushed her int her comfort zone. She was excited and wild and absolutely shameless, the pleasures spiking faster on and bringing so many aimless desires that she didn't really know how to help herself. There was nothing better than this, and Glaceon was hard at work in fucking her, bringing May pleasure as strong and as messy as could be.

With one final and fierce thrust, Glaceon came inside of May, and she was lit up with wild, vocal bliss as she felt the wave of pleasure hit her. His cum felt cold, not physically, but with the rush sort of sensory rush of mint cooling her whole body. "You're cumming inside!" she gasped. A bit incredulous and startled, but that was what made it so exciting, pushing May's orgasm and sending her into a rush of absolute delight, a pleasure she was absolutely unafraid of opening up to. The pleasure was immediate, ferocious, freedom, and it made any shreds of worry melt away, May howling in ecstasy, letting the pleasure ring out with a heat and a fervor nothing could stop. She was happy now. Content. Ready to give herself to her Pokemon without restraint, and as Glaceon pulled out and crawled up her body to make out with her, the affection and love her Pokemon had for her was winding he down so much more intensely than she could fathom.

The speed and insistence of her Pokemon and their advance didn't shake May so much this time, but even still, the way that Blaziken lifted her up off the ground threw her, a suddenness and an aggression that had her lighting up in surprise, hands reaching for the Pokemon who turned her toward him and pulled her down onto his cock. May whined, the thickest haft she'd taken yet giving her a bit of pause as Blaziken, taller than her, held her in his arms and got to thrusting. He pulled her down onto his cock, hands firm upon her butt to guide her along his dick and use her with firm intent. Hard thrusts were driven by a need to really indulge in his trainer, and May was ready for all of it.

Pulling her kens up and throwing her arms around Blaziken's shoulders, May prepared herself as best she could for the pleasure. "You're the biggest one," she moaned, pushing clumsily forward and shoving against his lips. May didn't want to wait until the pleasure was done this time. She was needy and craved affection, pleasures escalating with so little sense or calm. Clumsy kisses followed, a messy storm of aggression and greed that had May trying her best to keep everything going, the pleasure escalating beyond sense and her thoughts aching hotter. Nothing could hold her back from the joy now, and she was focused entirely on pleasure. "Fuck me," she added, fingers tightening against Blaziken's strong body, and she was absolutely elated to be deep into this joy now.

Blaziken's faster, greedier thrusts were leaving May happy, dizzy, so happy to give in and so shamelessly hooked now on giving up to what she was accepting. Dreamy whines and a mess of complete surrender kept her giving in. The pleasure was overbearing, pulsing through her body and inducing the joyful rush of things he'd never felt before, but she was ready now. Focused. Every pulse of pleasure was pulling her in deeper, and the idea of ever holding back her needs felt utterly devoid of sense now. "I love my Pokemon," she moaned, pressing her knees int his sides as her head rolled back, and with a frantic rush of pure greed, May came, embracing the joy and every wild rush that she craved.

Blaziken groaned, pulling May down onto his cock and proudly cumming inside of her. Where Glaceon's cum was cool and chilling, Blaziken's was extra hot, warming he up and providing a clashing rush of sensations that made May even more fitful and more hopeless. The pleasure was intoxicating, and she clung harder to Blaziken, going for more kisses and relishing in the warmth and love of letting go. The warmth and the hunger was absolute joy, and May was happy to savour the warmth creeping over her body.

The reach of tentacles out toward May caught her by surprise; Blaziken let go of her outright, but rather than falling to the floor, she was seized by vines, dragged toward the one female member of her team. Venusaur was ready for her, pulling her toward her mouth and running her tongue up along her belly. She couldn't kiss her properly, body too big and mouth simply not sized for it. The licks along her body worked fine in its place though, both from the factor of having the tongue between her legs, and having it drag up to her chest, lapping the cum off her stomach in the process. It all hid what Venusaur was really after, masking the creeping advance of tentacles coming up from below May with singular purpose.

The suddenness of tentacles pushing into both May's ass and pussy at the same time caught the brunette a lot mor intensely than Venusaur was expecting, her gasps of sudden panica and pressure hitting her suddenly. The pleasure was fierce, a senseless mess of reckless sensation that she wasn't able to deal with. "That's a lot," she moaned, biting her lip and clinging to her Pokemon as he felt he growing sensations and pressures hit her. There wasn't a whole lot of sense to it, but that was what had May excited, what had her burning up with needy back and forth delights. Every second of throbbing sensation was demanding from her way more than she was able to deal with.

Sensation came on in excess, bearing upon May much more intensely than she could have possibly been ready for, and she food herself aimless and panicked in the thrill of getting taken. Firm pushes of vines into her holes made her moan a lot louder, a big, wet tongue dragging along her body and pushing with overbearing delights to overwhelm her hotter, and May wasn't able to take it, heaving in clumsy delight as she got fucked harder, as the senseless joys pushed her limits and she learned with each passing second how exciting it was to have her Pokemon fuck her with her vines. So much was happening, and she was happy to take it.

As she came, she was loud, shameless howls and cries of joy ringing out with pride and heat, fever that rang louder on and showed off the helpless need that pulsed through her body. May's legs dangled and shook as she hung over the joy and savoured the clumsy pleasures, overwhelmed in ways that felt utterly overbearing, but in the best of ways. May couldn't kiss Venusaur properly, but she could still lean forward and kiss on the top of Venusaur's head, showing her some degree of affection, whatever the chance.

Venusaur set May down again, and she was startled to find that almost immediately, Skitty was rushing forward again to get at May, and this time, he wanted her pussy. May was already sitting on the ground in a very similar way to how she was sitting when Skitty first hopped onto her, but this time, he buried his face into her belly and pushed his cock into her pussy. May gasped in surprise but also in wild excitement, settling down onto he back as she looked down her body at Skitty's urgent and greedy pushes. "I'm ready for you," she moaned, holding firm and preparing herself for this pleasure, biting her lip and embracing the wild pleasure.

He may not have been as big as the others were, but Skitty was full of pride and sturdiness, ready to thrust as hard as could, letting out cute noises as he squeaked through this situation. "You're doing great, boy. I'm so happy." It was the remark he needed to feel excited, to work through his frustrations, receiving praise for all he was doing and in turn getting hastier in is thrusts. May knew it was what he really needed, and she lavished him in sweet affection to keep him thrusting faster. A helpful boost of confidence that had him rushing on quicker and more feverishly to pleasure his trainer, with Skitty keeping May moaning in wild delight, heaving and twisting about through more excitement and need than could be dealt with. She was shameless, hungry, and the pleasure just kept hitting him in the most delightful of ways.

May was just as eager, moaning louder, encouraging him along and savouring just how intense and how ready Skitty was to please. He wasn't the biggest, but he was wonderful, his enthusiasm keeping her lit up and ready or more, moaning louder and hotter as she embraced all the desire and delight that kept coming on in waves, searing rushes of excitement pushing harder at her thoughts, keeping May wanting more as he umped away, working himself up to a noisy and eager orgasm. As his cock pulsed and erupted into her waiting, slick hole, she was utterly overjoyed, moaning louder and greedier under way more pleasure than she had any chance to deal with with a clear head.

Wartortle and Munchlax wanted at May again. As Skitty pulled out of her, the two pushed themselves into her lap, each sitting on a lg with their cocks hard and their hands seizing one of he breasts. May was happy to accept the offer, moaning in sweet delight as she began to caress along their cocks slowly. "I bet it feels nice to always be so confident in what you want," she teased, giving both Pokemon handjobs while they began to suck on her nipples, and the wild excitement of having them both take her at once pushed things to a new level. She was under a lot more focus now, and the pleasure of inviting them on to begin taking her more firmly excited her way more than it should have.

"My Pokemon really are the best," she cooed, hands on a pair of throbbing cocks, happy to be of service and to bring them as much pleasure as she could muster. There didn't feel like a whole lot of restraint or sense to pull back now from how good it felt to let go. Everything May did was for them, but in turn, they were bringing her so much pleasure that she felt like she had to keep giving in. The invigorating joy of being fucked like this hit on a very specific need within May, and she found herself happy to feed that lust again and again as she savoured them, two cue Pokemon in her lap shamelessly sucking on perky breasts, all right in the world.

Even for two of them being involved, May felt pretty easy about all this. She worked faster along their dicks and let them savour her, working to keep up a firm and satisfying pace she didn't feel had to get too out of control. May was taking it slow, careful and eager as she pushed them both to the edge. "Do you want to cum on my chest?" she asked, easing back as the boys drew from her breasts and let her lie down, standing over her as she jerked them both off, had them cumming across her perky breasts and making a mess of her for Venusaur to lick back off later.

Blaziken and Glaceon were both eager to have at May, descending hastily upon her in unison and guiding he for more, as she rolled onto Blaziken's lap, Glaceon mounting he ass and slowly easing into it as she pushed down onto Blaziken's cock, and she was filled with overbearing, exciting contrasts more intensely than she could bear, letting out shaky moans of heat and pleasure as the thrusts wound up and she found herself suddenly right where she needed to be. "So much cock," she whined, the two most endowed of her team now fucking her with less than careful strokes. Everything was rising up messier and fiercer, the pleasure bringing her confused and aimless swells of heated want she was hopelessly hooked on now. Everything was getting rougher, wilder, and all May needed to do was take it.

The thrusts hastened, Blaziken grabbing her ass and even starting to smack at in between Glaceon's eager thrusts forward. Their double-teaming had May dizzy, drunk under the pressure and confusion of so much pressure and weirdness that she wished she was able to handle, the sensations zeroing in on opportunities and chances that she just had to take. That fed her needs more strongly than she could manage. May let out confused, excited gasps as she received the fucking of a lifetime, pleasure rising as the spanking continued, as she got double penetrated right there on the ground and relished in the screaming, heaving joy. "You’re amazing. All of you! You're making me a woman, and I'm happy to take all your love, however you want to give it to me!'

The pressures rose up harder, messier, harsher through the joy of all these wild thrusts trying to be her undoing. Every hot whine and heave of her body was a show of feverish need, and the pleasure wasn't doing a damn thing but pushing her limits now, bringing May pleasure beyond what she could handle. She writhed harder, heaving between their bodies and embracing pleasures too messy and too frantic to believe. She was just happy to take it, growing more desperate with each thrust, loving the way they took her and the way the pleasure swelled, escalating into a pulse of need and excitement so hot and so frantic that she didn't know how to deal with it all. The punishing strikes and the feeling of decadent, senseless fullness brought May nearing a crash that she wasn't sure she could hold back from, just craving more and mor pleasure with each feverish push into her, losing the thrill of giving in and embracing what was becoming too powerful to resist.

May felt no shame in cumming first, given the two cocks he had inside her, and as her holes begged down around their cocks and she wrung the her boys dry, they were happy to fill her up, flooding her with hot and cold cum in her holes and sending May shrieking out into confusion, a bafflement hotter than anything yet, leaving her confused, aimless, bucking back and forth with little clear idea what she was doing or how to deal with all of it. It felt amazing, and that was really all she needed as she twitched and shuddered under the delight. It was everything she wanted, so sorely needed and craved that May was left dizzy trying to deal with all of it, shaky and hot and wondering how to hold herself together.

Vines seized her hands, and May wasn't given any time to soak in the dizzy, post-orgasmic haze of the pleasure she felt, dragged p into the air as Venusaur held her aloft, cum dripping from her holes, and began to strike her with her wines. Firm, hard swats across her body make May yelp out in sudden, surprised pain, the sensations searing and wicked, pleasure guiltily shaking through her with each impact. She cried out in surprise, looking at Venusaur with dizzy, confused excitement as she received this roughness and found herself loving every wicked second of it, no matte how wild and wrong it was. She felt overjoyed, moaning hotter as the impacts came across her body.

"Guess I'm a tougher girl than I thought!" she gasped, feeling the stings and aches building up as the vines thrashed her. Her legs shook as Venusaur whipped her, as the increasing pressure and dizzy ecstasy of getting delighted and indulged. "Vine whip turns me on!" She was helpless here, suspended in the air and at the vicious mercy of her own Pokemon. The surges of pleasure through her body kept coming, vicious, senseless, pushing her on to keep howling and thrashing. The sore red marks all over her body were signs of ecstasy, and she was utterly inconsolable with lust now.

That was when Venusaur dragged her trainer in to eat her out, holding up by her limbs as she pushed her toward her snatch, and May began her clumsy licks without hesitation. She was drunk on pleasure now, careless and clumsy as she let her own utter inexperience with eating pussy shine through, head moving about with utterly aimless motions and clumsy attempts to strike a balance, all while she fell ever deeper still. She didn't care; she was going to pleasure Venusaur, and if her Pokemon showed her their clumsy best and it got her off, she could do the same. Everything inside of her focused itself now on utter surrender, on pleasure as strong as could be, and there was so much delight and desire and utterly shameless in her actions. May was happy now to be losing herself now like this.

Wartortle came up from behind, enticed by the wiggling of May's behind, and drove his cock shamelessly into her waiting, snug twat, thrusting with merciless delight back and forth, starting to take her with deep and wild motions challenging May now with what he was capable of. Each shameless back and forth thrust proved intense in ways that the helpless girl wasn't able to deal with, thrashing about while she ate pussy harder and tried to fumble through exploring the commotion and all her dizzy desires, but the pleasure was getting to be to much. She was clumsy and hopeless, and she didn't care about a damn thing other than getting fucked as the pleasure all went to her head and she fell into a frantic spiral of complete surrender.

The ferocious desires and the absolutely senseless pulse of raw ecstasy that May was stuck in the middle of felt like absolute joy. She was unstoppable now, moaning harder as she pushed on against this delight, embracing pleasure fiercer and more potent than really made much sense, losing herself to licks and kisses while getting pounded from behind. May wanted only to satisfy, just like her Pokemon did, and she wasn't able to piece together reason or sense as she just kept pushing on deeper. The reckless haste of her actions pushed the limits of sense, and she wasn't able to control herself.

The pleasure came in waves as another orgasm rattled her body, May thrashing about in senseless delight while Wartortle came inside of her, and in turn, May brought Venusaur to the loudest orgasm she'd ever heard, leaves shaking from the pure noise emitting from the beast. Venusaur was feral and loud and proud of her pleasure, relishing in the control and the unshakable desire, and May was both fearful and aroused as she trembled, Wartortle pulling out of her and a senseless throb of dizzy excitement lingering as she pondered where this would go next.

Venusaur's vines didn't let go of May at all, in fact tightening around her body as Venusaur drew her toward the other boys again, spreading her legs out and holding her upright, offering her p with the support of bondage to hang in delight and shameless offering to all the Pokemon who wanted a piece of her. Munchlax eagerly walked up and took used of May's snug twat with his cock, making her whine and twist against the tightening vines. She was going to be held in place now and fucked by all her Pokemon one by one, maybe repeatedly, and it wasn't the way May imagined offering her body in celebration to her tea, but now, drunk on lust and loving every second of this, it was the only way she wanted it.

"I love my Pokemon," May whined again, and she felt certain now that this was not some one-time show of affection. She was hooked, and her Pokemon were going to be the most regularly loved and adored Pokemon on the contest circuit. Not just in the hearts of the fans, but behind closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
